Everybody has secrets
by NinjaNeko13
Summary: With Sasuke having Sharingan, and Naruto being the fourth hokage's son, what is Sakura's story? And what would happen if Naruto wasn't the 9-tails jinchuuriki, but it was someone else? R&R Non-uchiha massacre
1. Chapter 1

Everybody has secrets

In the village of Konoha, lives a lonely girl, her name was Sakura Haruno. She always isolate herself because hates how the villagers look at her. She always goes to her secret place so she can be all by herself. She was always alone ever since she was a baby. She has with 2 monsters inside her. She never had parents because they were killed when she was just a baby; it was also the day of the Nine-tailed fox attack. Ever since then she always lived with her aunt and uncle, they were the only ones who actually cared for her. They were always there for her until one horrendous night occurred.

_The 6- year old Sakura was running back to the Haruno compound after she was done practicing her kunai throwing. She had a feeling that something was wrong so she ran extra fast toward her home. When she got there something was wrong._

'_Where is everyone?' she thought._

_Nobody was outside doing late chores, chatting, or children playing late games. She heard a scream coming from her house so she ran towards there. When she got there she ran to the top of the stairs then ran towards her aunt and uncle's room. When she was about to barge in she heard a voice._

"_Where is the kyuubi!" a stranger said._

_She opened the door slightly so she could see. A white man with long black hair was standing in front of her uncle while her aunt was across the room bleeding to death. _

"_I'll never tell, Orochimaru!" Uncle yelled back. _

_The stranger smirked then lunge his sword into uncle's neck. Sakura gasped and had tears streaming. Orochimaru turned around and Sakura could see his snake eyes._

"_There you are little jinchuuriki" He started to walk towards the door, while Sakura was already down the stairs. _

_She ran out the back door then headed towards the forest. She ran towards her emergency hideout in case of a situation like this. There was a hidden door in the ground that cannot be seen. She climbed in then shut it. She waited then she heard footsteps coming towards her. _

"_Come out little girl, I won't bite!" he yelled._

_Whistles can be heard all around the forest. "Damn! I got to get out of here!" Orochimaru made some hand signs then fire started to surround his feet. _

"_I'll get you one day little girl" The fire engulfed him then he was gone._

_Sakura opened the door a little then peeked outside 'the coast is clear, now's my chance' she thought. She jumped out the hole then ran back to the house. When she got there she ran back to her aunt's room. _

_She gasped loudly then ran to her Uncle. "Uncle Kai…UNCLE Kai!Please wake up!" she started to cry. _

"_S-Sakura" Sakura turned around and saw her aunt breathing heavily. "AUNT Suki!" Sakura ran to her aunt then started to hug her. "Sakura…I don't…have much time left…so I want…you to listen carefully" she coughed up blood. "Downstairs in the basement…there will be a bookcase…move the bookcase aside then there…will be a box inside a hole in the wall…take the box then run as fast as you can away from here…then go to the hokage…tell him what happened" she instructed then started to cough loudly. Sakura was sniffing and nodding the whole time. "A-alright I'll do it" Suki grabbed Sakura's hand "and one more thing…promise me that…no matter what…don't give up…and always protect those who are dear to you"_

_Sakura nodded then smiled "This is my promise of a lifetime" _

_Suki smiled "You got your mother's smile and your father's will"_

_Suki stared up at the ceiling "We all…love you…Sakura" her eyes started to close "And…never…forget" Her body went limp. _

_Sakura started to cry silently, then she stood up. She wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "I won't let you down"_

_She ran to the location her aunt told her to then followed her instructions._

_-Hokage Mansion-_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was finishing up some paperwork when Sakura barged in with people were trying to catch her._

"_Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled struggling from their grasps._

"_Let her go" 3__rd__ Hokage ordered. They let her go then Sakura ran and hugged him._

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_T-they're dead!" She cried._

"_Who's dead" He asked very concerned._

"_Aunt Suki and Uncle Kai!" She cried._

"_Hawk!" an ANBU ninja appeared_

"_Hai!"He said_

"_Investigate the Haruno compound then report back immediately, GO!" the Hokage ordered._

_Hawk nodded then left to search. The Hokage started to calm Sakura down so she would stop crying. 10 minutes later Hawk returned._

"_What's your report?" Hokage asked._

"_They…they all are dead, Hokage-sama" he replied sadly._

_Sakura was shocked 'They...all…are…dead' she couldn't believe what she just heard. Then the next second she fainted._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Thanks for reading and for the reviews **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It was a bright morning day and Sakura was just waking up for her last day at the Academy.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

'Finally, today we get our teams then I will be a Genin' I thought then took a shower. ~10 minutes later~ I was out of the shower and was picking out my clothes. 'Let's see…undergarments…my black shirt, my red Haruno jacket, and my black ninja pants…I guess I can add one of my black fingerless glove…now my necklace and bracelets' I put on my clothes and jewelry, then looked in the mirror, I brushed my short pink hair then looked at my green eyes 'I hope nothing bad happens today' I thought then ate breakfast (instant ramen in a cup), and then headed out to the Academy.

_Academy_

I walked to my desk that was in the back near the windows then looked outside for the whole class.~ 30 minutes later~ I was about to go to sleep when I heard something interesting from Iruka-sensei . "Now I will be announcing your Genin teams, everybody will go to your meeting places after school to meet your new Sensei" he announced. Everybody started to whisper loudly. "Alright, quiet down" he clears his throat. "Team 1…Team 2…Team 3…Team 4…Team 5…Team 6… Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki "Hm?" Sakura Haruno "…" and Sasuke Uchiha "Hn"…Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame…Team 9…Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara-BBBRRRNNNGGGGGG-recess time" he announced then walked out the room. Everybody ran outside to eat lunch and play while I went to the back of the Academy and sat in my favorite spot. I decided I'm going to play my flute while I'm at it.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

Me and Sasuke just got out of the building and were about to eat lunch until I had a genius plan.

"Hey Teme" I asked.

"What Dobe?" he asked.

"I think we should meet this Sakura girl" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we are going to be on the same team so maybe we should meet her and get to know her" I explained like the genius (idiot) I am.

"HN no"

"PLEASE"

"HN no"

"PLEEEEASE"

"No"

" with tomatoes on top"

"-Sigh- fine Dobe"

"Yay!" I cheered victoriously.

"So where is she?" he asked.

I stopped cheering then put a thinking face on. "Umm…I don't know… maybe we should ask Ino if she seen her" we walked over to Ino who was happily chatting with some random girl.

"Hey Ino" I asked.

"Wha-SASUKE-KUN!" she jumped onto Sasuke making him lose his balance a little

. "Get off" he dropped Ino making her fall.

"Anyway we just came to see if you know where Sakura is" I explained.

"Why do you want to see the pink monster?"She asked while getting up.

'Pink monster?' I thought.

"None of your business now where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I saw her going around the back of the building" Ino said.

I nodded in thanks then we went around the building. We heard a flute playing and saw a pink headed girl on a swing that I never seen before.

"Hey! Are you Sakura?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Well, do you know where she is?" I asked.

She nodded then pointed up. We looked up and saw the same girl that was on the swing but she was on a branch playing a flute. I looked at the girl on the swing

"Is that your twin?" I asked.

She shook her head then said "no, that is me" I gave her a confused look. "Cherry blossom illusion jutsu" she explained then she disappeared.

I looked around then muttered "Where she go?"

"Up here" Sakura said then jumped down in front of us.

"Yo" she greeted then leaned against the tree.

"Um hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" I pointed at Teme "and this is Sasuke Uchiha" I smiled.

"…Sakura Haruno…" she said. There was an awkward silence.

"Um okay Sakura, since we are going to be on the same team I think we should get to know each other and become friends" I suggested.

She looked at me and Teme then sighed "Why would you want to be friends with a monster like me?" she asked somewhat sadly.

"Why do people call you a monster?" I asked confused.

"Ask your parents, they should know" she explained then the bell rang.

~After School~

Everybody was at their designated place with their Sensei's while our Sensei is late.

"WHERE IS HE!" I yelled. Teme bonked me on the head.

"Stop yelling Dobe, it's not going to make him come any faster" he said.

"Shut up Teme!" I yelled again then I came up with an idea.

"Hehehehe" I grabbed an eraser then placed it on top of the door.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Teme asked.

"Well Teme, since our sensei is late this is his punishment" I explained.

"A jounin's not going to fall for a stupid prank Dobe" the door opened then the eraser fell on top of a silver haired man.

" YOU SEE THAT TEME HAHAHAHA" I laughed out loudly. Sasuke was snickering while Sakura did nothing but sigh. The dude with the weird hairstyle picked up the eraser then said "My first impression on you guys is that you guys are idiots" I stopped laughing then gulped. "Meet me on the roof" he announced then poofed away.

_Academy Roof_ -Sakura's P.O.V-

We all sat in a circle on the steps. "Alright, today we are going to introduce ourselves by saying our likes, dislikes, and dreams, Blondie go" he pointed at Naruto.

"Can you give us a demonstration?"He asked.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake… I like many things… I dislike many things….and my dreams are known of your business, okay now go Blondie" Naruto glared at him.

"Well my name is not Blondie, it is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the son of the fourth hokage…I like ramen, Ichiraku's ramen to be specific and also instant ramen in a cup… I dislike Teme, vegetables especially tomatoes, I hate how you have to wait three minutes for the instant ramen to be done… and my dream is to surpass my dad!" he finished.

"Alright, Emo Boy, Go" He pointed at Sasuke, who glared at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha and I am the brother of Itachi Uchiha… I like tomatoes, hanging with my brother, and training…. I dislike Dobe, ramen, and annoying things…my dream is to surpass my brother" he said.

"Good, Pinky, Go" Kakashi pointed at me.

"Sakura Haruno… I like nothing… I hate many things… my dream is to kill a certain man" I said the last part angrily. Everybody tensed after what I said. "Relax, it's not any of you" everyone relaxed after what I said.

"Alright that's all for today, tomorrow meet me at the training grounds early in the morning… oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke, later" he poofed away. As soon he left, I was already on my way home.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

Sakura left without a word as soon Kakashi left. 'She's a weird one' I thought. I shook my head then looked at Teme. "Hey, remind your family that they're invited to my house for dinner" I said. "Alright Dobe" he left. I glared at his back then went to my house.

~Dinnertime at the Uzumaki's~

The Uchiha's were at the table talking with the Uzumaki's.

"Hey Dad?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a person named Sakura Haruno?" I asked then everyone went silent.

"Yes, why do you ask?"He asked.

"Well I was wondering why people called her a monster, I asked her but she told me to ask you" I explained. He sighed then said "Alright I'll tell you but I'll say this once" I nodded.

"13 years ago there was a 9-tails fox attack in Konoha, everything was in ruins and there were many tragedies and injuries. But a heroic man was able to defeat the fox by sealing it into a baby, but it had a terrible price which was his life, but the real question is who's the baby he sealed the fox in? Well that baby was Sakura Haruno the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. Besides that disastrous night, 7 years ago there was another tragedy… it was the massacre of the Haruno clan… no one except the 3rd Hokage and Sakura know who the killer but they won't tell anyone. Many people actually think that it was Sakura who did it but it was impossible because she was only six so that was out of question. But besides all of that Sakura Haruno is the sole survivor of the Haruno clan. Nobody knows the reason behind the Haruno clan except for Sakura and all of these tragedies happened on one specific night, which was on March 28, also known as Sakura's Birthday" he explained. Everybody was silent.

"I don't think it was Sakura that killed them" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean Teme?" I asked.

"Remember when we were introducing ourselves?" I nodded.

"Well remember when she said that she wanted to kill a certain man, Dobe" I nodded

"Now I remember" I said.

"Poor Sakura" Sasuke's Mother, Mikoto said.

My mother, Kushina nodded "Yeah, she's been through so much, and she was still a child"

Mikoto suddenly smiled then said "I got an idea! Maybe we should have dinner with Sakura tomorrow at my place, so she can feel welcomed and happy"

My mom smiled then said "That sounds like a great idea! Besides it can be a congratulations dinner for becoming a Genin"

They smiled then turned to me and Sasuke "Alright boys, I want you to ask Sakura to come to dinner with us tomorrow" Mikoto said.

"And if she says no, find a way to make her come, and if you fail then there will be consequences" she said evilly.

I gulped "What kind of consequences?" I asked with fear.

She smirked "No ramen for dinner for a month" I started to cry then Teme started to snicker "Or tomatoes" Mikoto said. He had fear in his eyes then Itachi smirked "Or dangoes" he looked like he just died then resurrected again. "How am I involved in this?" Itachi asked.

"You had that look on your face so now you are going to help them" Mikoto smirked.

"Hn fine" Itachi said then we ate dinner.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Test

_Training Grounds_ -No One's P.O.V-

The new team 7 was at the training grounds waiting for their sensei again. ~20 minutes later~ he finally came.

"Yo!" he said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto yelled.

"Well your family came to ask if they can see you guys train and I said yes" he explained.

They looked at the right side of the training grounds and saw the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's.

"Now take these bells from me and come at me with killer's intent, now…Go!" they disappeared from sight except for Naruto.

"I'm going to beat you old man!" he yelled.

"You're a weird one aren't you" Kakashi said.

"The only thing weird is your hairstyle" Naruto charged at Kakashi with his fist raised. He tried to punch Kakashi but he dodged it. Naruto tried to kick him but he dodged him again, so Naruto tried to punch him again but he disappeared.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"Don't let your enemy behind you so much" Kakashi said behind him with a tiger hand sign.

"What?" Naruto felt something poke his butt.

"Finger style: A Thousand Years of Death!"Naruto flew into the river holding his butt. Sasuke came out of his hiding spot then started to fight Kakashi. While he was fighting, Sakura was helping Naruto out of the water.

"Naruto… I got a plan" she explained her plan then Naruto nodded. By the time the battle with Kakashi and Sasuke was over Sasuke was underground with only his head visible. Sakura threw shurikens at Kakashi, which he dodged.

"So you finally came out huh?" he asked.

Sakura said nothing but made a hand sign. "Inner Release" she said then another Sakura emerged out of the real Sakura. They looked the same but the Inner Sakura's hair was black and her eyes were red.

"**Who should I kill Sakura-sama?"** Inner asked.

"No killing but we need to injure him" Sakura said and Inner nodded.

They ran at Kakashi then Inner kicked him under his chin making him fly.

"SA-kick-KU-kick-RA HARUNO BARRAGE!" they both kicked him making him land painfully on the ground. But he poofed away then the real Kakashi was in front of them. Inner and sakura looked at each other then nodded. Inner grew in size then looked at Kakashi. She picked him up squeezing him making him struggle. Then the 2 bells fell and landed in Sakura's hands. Inner dropped Kakashi then shrunk back to normal size. Sakura and inner knuckle bumped then inner returned back to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke ran out of their hiding spots then stopped right next to Sakura.

Kakashi stood up then said "Well it looks like Sakura passed"

Sakura took the bells then gave it to Sasuke and Naruto. They looked at her confused "Why did you give them the bells when you could've kept it?" Kakashi asked.

"They need it more than I do" she explained.

"Well, you all PASSED" he announced then gave them a thumbs up.

"How did we pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you guys used teamwork and helped each other out, Sakura you helped Naruto out of the water and made a diversion so Naruto can help Sasuke out of that hole and Sasuke used a diversion so Sakura can help Naruto" he explained.

"And also those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scam" Kakashi said.

Team 7 (except Sakura) smiled/cheered.

"Starting tomorrow we start our real missions" he said then they all left the training grounds.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

We walked out of the training grounds and was met with the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's family.

"Congratulations Sasuke/Naruto!" their mothers said then hugged them. They said thanks then greeted me with their family.

"Hey Sakura, you should come to dinner with us" Naruto suggested.

"No thanks" I said and was about to leave when something was holding my ankle. I looked down and saw Naruto with a sheepish look on his face.

"Come on, we insist" he said.

"I said no" I continued to walk with him still on my ankle, and then Sasuke was holding my arm.

"There will be tomatoes, ramen, and dangoes if you come" he said then Itachi was holding my other arm.

"Please Sakura-san" Itachi said.

I continue to walk like they were light as a feather. I continued my walk to my house () and ignored everyone's stares. I was at my front porch then I opened my door. I walked inside then dropped my stuff off onto the counter. I walked into the kitchen then heat up instant ramen in a cup, while I was doing that I took out left over dango and a tomato onto a counter then the ramen was done so I took that out too. Instantly they let go of me and ate their favorite snack.

"So… mind telling me why you were trying to get me to go to the dinner?" I asked.

They all gulped then Itachi said "We just…would love to have you accompany us to dinner tonight"

I nodded then said "Your mothers threatened to not treat you to your favorite snack over long period of time, didn't they?"

They all look surprised "H-how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because when Sasuke mentioned you guys' favorite snacks back at the training grounds so I got suspicious, so I purposely dragged you here and got you your favorite snack to see your reaction, and you guys looked like you were going to die if you didn't take a bite of your snack within the next three seconds, and also Naruto confirmed it" I explained.

"So it's true that you're a genius" Itachi commented.

"How did you know" I said with a little bit of sarcasm. He glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked and I looked at him signaling him to continue.

"What does your smile look like?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Can you smile for us?" he asked.

"No, I can't" I answered.

"Awww why not" he whined.

"Because she says so, Dobe" Sasuke said.

"Actually, I really can't because…" I said.

"Because…" Naruto said.

"I forgot how to" I said then there was silence for awhile.

"What do you mean you forgot how to?" Itachi asked.

"Just as I said, I forgot how to because it's been so long since I actually smiled" I explained.

"How long ago?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… about 7 years" I said then they gave me an are-you-kidding look.

"What? It's true" I said.

"You have to smile sooner or later" Naruto said.

"What made you smile the last time?" Itachi asked.

"It was what my Aunt wanted me to promise her" I remembered.

"What did you promise her?" Sasuke asked.

"It was her dying wishes; I promised that no matter what…I will never give up… and to protect those who are dear to me… then I told her that was a promise of a lifetime that I would never break, and then I smiled for the last time, she also I had my mother's smile and my father's will" I explained.

"Wow…I nearly forgot" I said out loud.

"Forgot what?" Naruto asked.

"My promise to her, I was so cooped on my revenge that I nearly forgot her wishes" I said sadly.

"Revenge on who?" Itachi asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you guys his name…"I gulped.

"His name is …O-BARK BARK" My dogs came down the stairs barking.

"OH MY KAMI! THERE ARE WOLVES IN YOUR HOUSE SAKURA!" Naruto the idiot said.

"No Naruto, they are mixed breeds between a fox and a wolf, besides they don't attack unless I give the order or I was not present" I explained then petted them.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Are you coming to dinner Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess" I sighed.

"YAY! Dinner is in 2 hours, I got to get back and tell my mother, bye!" he ran outside while the Sasuke and Itachi stayed.

"That Dobe" Sasuke said.

"We might as well leave too Sasuke we need to help mother prepare" Itachi said then started toward the door.

"Hn fine" Sasuke also left.

I sighed 'Now what to wear?' I thought then went to my room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**THANK YOU FOR READING **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dinner, Laughter, and then Pain

I arrived at the Uchiha households' front door 1 minute before the time of arrival. I was wearing a regular red shirt with black pants and my regular ninja shoes and of course my favorite special necklace that I take with me everywhere. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up. I heard loud footsteps and a crash then someone groaning. The door opened to Naruto rubbing his head with tears streaming down his face. When he looked at me he smiled then ran to hug me, but I side-stepped him then he fell on the ground. "NNNGGHHNATNURT" He said incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

He lifted his head up then whined "THAT HURT!"

I shrugged my shoulders "You were the one that was running towards me"

A woman with long red hair appeared at the door then smiled at me. "You must be Sakura, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother" she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san" I politely said.

"Come in, come in, there is plenty of food inside and refreshments" she said inviting me in. I walked inside and looked around while Uzumaki-san was yelling at Naruto.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU ARE ON THE DIRTY GROUND MESSING UP YOUR CLOTHES!" she yelled.

"B-but Ma, it wasn't my fault!" he said.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies now let's get you cleaned up" she grabbed him ear then dragged him upstairs.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes" she said sweetly to me then dragged Naruto upstairs. I walked ahead and saw a buffet on the table with the Fourth Hokage and the Uchiha family already seated.

The mother of the family stood up then walked towards me. "Hello, my name is Mikoto Uchiha and it is a pleasure to have you join us for dinner" she smiled.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" I said.

"Come have a seat, Sakura" she guided me to a spot that was left to Sasuke, across from Itachi who was to the right of Mikoto, who was to the right of Mr. Uchiha, who was across from the Fourth Hokage. So if I'm right, Naruto will be sitting on my left and across from Kushina.

A second later Kushina and Naruto came in and sat down. Naruto looked like he went through hell and back.

"Now that everyone's here, let's eat!" Mikoto announced then we started to eat.

~20 minutes later~

Everybody was done eating and we were chatting about random things until Mikoto asked me.

"Hey Sakura, can tell us something about yourself?" she asked.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"What would you like to do for fun?" she asked.

"Train with Inner" I answered. Everyone looked confused then looked at me.

"Who's Inner?" Sasuke asked.

"She is somewhat of a spirit that resides in my body, she is Inner Sakura" I explained.

"So you have more than 1 spirit in you?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"Does Inner Sakura do anything" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Yes, she can cast off any Genjutsu she wants and can warn me if anyone is approaching from behind and other stuff that I can't say" I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Secret" I answered simply then looked at Mikoto "Is there any more questions you would like to ask?" I asked politely. She shook her hand then Naruto started waving his hand in the air like a maniac "OO OO I have a question!" He yelled.

"Yes Naruto?" I said.

"Want to spar with me!" he asked. Kushina started to scold him but I replied "Sure, why not"

"YAY! MEET ME AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS IN 10 MINUTES, I GOTTA CHANGE" he yelled then left. I stood up then started to leave but then I turned around and asked "Anyone want to watch?" Everybody stood up then left too.

I ran to my house and changed into ninja gear then ran to the training ground. When I got there, everyone was already there except for Naruto. So I just sat in the middle and meditated.

~10 minutes later~

"HAVE NO FEAR NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE IS HERE!" Naruto yelled running towards the center. I stood up and crossed my arms waiting for him to stop panting. He finally calmed down then started to grin.

"Hehe, hey Sakura we should make a bet on who wins" he suggested. I thought about it then nodded.

"OK, if I win…you have to spar with me for a whole month!" he said.

"And if I win, you have to stay away from ramen for a month" I said then Naruto looked pale then shivered. He nodded then we shook hands. Minato entered the clearing then said "BEGIN" then left.

-No One's P.O.V-

Naruto and Sakura backed away from each other. Naruto made a hand sign then yelled "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 50 shadow clones appeared then ran at Sakura. Sakura started dodging, punching, kicking and throwing, making all the shadow clones disappear. When there were only one (surprised) Naruto, Sakura reached into her pouch then took out a flute. "I guess it's my turn" Sakura said then start to play a melody. Naruto looked confused then Sakura started to turn into 100 cherry blossom petals flying in the wind around him. Then suddenly the petals dropped. He saw Sakura standing there looking bored as usual and his family was cheering him on. He grinned then started to do another Shadow Clone Jutsu.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

I stop playing then the petals fell down with Naruto on the ground. He is currently in a weak Genjutsu that I cast on him so I decided I'm going to sit under some shade. I started to meditate until Kushina walked over and asked about Naruto. "Relax, he is under a weak Genjutsu thinking that we are still fighting, and if he doesn't release the Genjutsu in 10 minutes then I'll release it" I explained. She nodded then returned to the others.

~10 minutes later~

I stood up then walked over to Naruto. I sighed then said "Release!" Naruto started to wake up then he yawned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I put you in a Genjutsu for 10 minutes" I answered bluntly.

"Does that mean I lose?" he looked down sadly.

"If you give up" I reached out my hand to him "Do you give up?" I asked.

He smiled then took my hand "not in a million years" I helped him up then he smiled. I felt a twitch at the corner of my mouth and I don't know what it was. We backed away from each other then started Taijutsu.

~1 hour later~

Naruto and I were panting loudly and on our knees. He smirked then we stood up painfully. We looked at each then ran at each other with our fists raised. We did our battle cries then threw our fist at each other. We both punched each other in the face then skidded back. I heard many gasps and cries for Naruto. I leaned up then tried to get up, I fell many times but I still got up. I limped over to Naruto to check if he was okay. He had his eyes opened so I guess he will live.

"Oi, Naruto you okay?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled and nodded. My face started to twitch on the corner of my mouth again then I started to giggle! "Hehehehehe… hahahahaha" Naruto started to laugh with me too then I fell next to him. We started to chuckle then we calmed down. The sun was setting and the sky was looking reddish-orange.

All of a sudden Naruto had a shocked face on. He leaned up and was sitting now with the same look on his face. He mumbled something about laughing. I leaned up also and looked at him weird.

"What?" I asked then he looked at me and smiled like a lunatic.

"YOU laughed!" he started laughing then jumped up.

"SAKURA LAUGHED! SHE LAUGHED! HAHAHA YEAH YOU HEARD RIGHT SHE L-A-F-F-E-D LAUGHED HAHAHA SAKURA HARUNO LAUGHED!" He yelled to the sky. Everyone walked towards us with a smile/smirk on their faces.

"Congrats Sakura!" everyone congratulated me. I looked at them weirdly and a little offended. Just because I don't smile (ever) often, it means that I can't laugh. Jerks. I sighed then stood up painfully.

I looked at Minato and asked "So, who won?"

He stopped what he was doing then put a thinking face on.

"I believe that after this match, the result of the battle is…that…" he started off then paused to make a dramatic effect.

"It was a tie"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled then started ranting while I just nodded then walked away.

They didn't notice me luckily so I entered the village and kept on walking. The villagers saw me then gave me those looks again. They started whispering and glaring at me. But I did nothing and looked at them with sad, pained eyes. I ran away the other way and to my secret hiding spot with tear streaking my face, not noticing 7 pairs of eyes watching me.

There trees, a pond, and a cherry blossom tree. I sat under the cherry blossom then looked at the sky. I sighed then took out my special flute. I started to play a slow sad melody then an illusion of me when I was 6 appeared over the pond.

I was smiling and was running towards the play grounds where the other children were. I saw a couple of kids playing tag then I ran over to them. "Hey! Can I play with you guys?" I asked.

They looked at me then glared at me, a blond boy yelled at me "No! Go away you monster!" then they ran away. I looked sad and in pain at the same time. I looked at the ground then walked away into the nearby forest.

I was walking until I heard a scream. I ran towards it and saw 3 girls bullying a little girl. I ran towards them then yelled at them "Hey! Leave her alone!" they looked at me then they looked scared. "It's the monster! Run!" they ran away leaving the scared little girl behind. I looked at her then smile "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked terrified then got up and ran away also.

I watched her run away with a sad face. 'Why...why do they treat me this way? How am I a monster? What did I do?' I thought then walked to the Konoha Cemetery to visit my parents.

When I got there it was late and raining but I didn't care. I dropped to my knees in front of their graves sobbed. "Mother, Father, what I did to make them hate me... Whatever I did I'm sorry but why am I a monster! I wish you guys were here! All I want is for them not to acknowledge me as monster… but as a person for once! I'm tired of being alone…it…kills me from the inside!" I grabbed my shirt then wiped my tears with my sleeve. I looked at the weeping sky, feeling its pain. Then I widen my eyes in realization. "That's it! I'll make them acknowledge me and accept me by getting stronger! I'll protect Konoha and everyone in it! I'll become the strongest kunoichi in the world! And I'll start training and then you'll be proud of me too!" I kissed their gravestones then left to go train.

_I was running back to the Haruno compound after I was done practicing my kunai throwing. I had a feeling that something was wrong so I ran extra fast toward my home. When I got there something was wrong._

'_Where is everyone?' I thought. _

_Nobody was outside doing late chores, chatting, or children playing late games. I heard a scream coming from my house so I ran towards there. When I got there I ran to the top of the stairs then ran towards my aunt and uncle's room. When I was about to barge in I heard a voice._

"_Where is the kyuubi!" a stranger said._

_I opened the door slightly so I could see. A white man with long black hair was standing in front of my uncle while my aunt was across the room bleeding to death. _

"_I'll never tell, Orochimaru!" Uncle yelled back. _

_The stranger smirked then lunge his sword into uncle's neck. I gasped and had tears streaming. Orochimaru turned around and I could see his snake eyes._

"_There you are little jinchuuriki" He started to walk towards the door, while I was already down the stairs. _

_I ran out the back door then headed towards the forest. I ran towards my emergency hideout in case of a situation like this. There was a hidden door in the ground that cannot be seen. I climbed in then shut it. I waited then I heard footsteps coming towards me. _

"_Come out little girl, I won't bite!" he yelled._

_Whistles can be heard all around the forest. "Damn! I got to get out of here!" Orochimaru made some hand signs then fire started to surround his feet. _

"_I'll get you one day little girl" The fire engulfed him then he was gone._

_I opened the door a little then peeked outside 'the coast is clear, now's my chance' I thought. I jumped out the hole then ran back to the house. When I got there I ran back to my aunt's room. _

_I gasped loudly then ran to my Uncle. "Uncle Kai…UNCLE Kai!Please wake up!" I started to cry. _

"_S-Sakura" I turned around and saw my aunt breathing heavily. "AUNT Suki!" I ran to her then started to hug her. "Sakura…I don't…have much time left…so I want…you to listen carefully" she coughed up blood. "Downstairs in the basement…there will be a bookcase…move the bookcase aside then there…will be a box inside a hole in the wall…take the box then run as fast as you can away from here…then go to the hokage…tell him what happened" she instructed then started to cough loudly. Sakura was sniffing and nodding the whole time. "A-alright I'll do it" Suki grabbed Sakura's hand "and one more thing…promise me that…no matter what…don't give up…and always protect those who are dear to you"_

_I nodded then smiled "This is my promise of a lifetime" _

_Suki smiled "You got your mother's smile and your father's will"_

_Suki stared up at the ceiling "We all…love you…Sakura" her eyes started to close "And…never…forget" Her body went limp. _

_I started to cry silently, and then I stood up. I wiped her tears away with my sleeves. "I won't let you down"_

_I ran to the location my aunt told me to then followed her instructions._

_-Hokage Mansion-_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was finishing up some paperwork when I barged in with people were trying to catch me._

"_Hokage-sama!" I yelled struggling from their grasps._

"_Let her go" 3__rd__ Hokage ordered. They let me go then I ran and hugged him._

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_T-they're dead!" I cried._

"_Who's dead" He asked very concerned._

"_Aunt Suki and Uncle Kai!" I cried._

"_Hawk!" an ANBU ninja appeared_

"_Hai!"He said_

"_Investigate the Haruno compound then report back immediately, GO!" the Hokage ordered._

_Hawk nodded then left to search. The Hokage started to calm me down so I would stop crying. 10 minutes later Hawk returned._

"_What's your report?" Hokage asked._

"_They…they all are dead, Hokage-sama" he replied sadly._

_I was shocked 'they...all…are…dead' I couldn't believe what I just heard. Then the next second everything turned dark._

I stopped playing then looked at the sky. I sighed "I know you've been there the whole time" I heard rustling then turned around to see the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's. The mothers and Naruto were crying while the others looked sad.

"S-sakura I'm so sorry for what you went through-sniff sniff-"Naruto cried.

"It's alright Naruto, besides life is always full of crap" I said then walked home leaving them behind.

_**To be Continued**_

_**Please R&R I'm so sorry I took so long please forgive me **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Land of Waves Part 1

_In a forest near Konoha_

"Sasuke, I'm at point B TSSHH"

"Sakura, I'm at point C TSSHH"

"….Naruto, I'm at point A, Believe it TSSHH"

"You're slow Naruto, okay squad 7…Hm? Target has moved, follow it!" Kakashi ordered.

"Over there" Naruto pointed at the target.

They moved to different trees closer to the target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"5 meters, I'm ready just give the signal" Naruto said

"I'm ready too" Sasuke said.

"So am I" Sakura said.

"Okaayy…..NOW!" Kakashi ordered. Team 7 jumped out from their hiding spots towards the target.

"I got him! I got him" Naruto said while holding the cat.

"Did you verify the ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi asked through the intercom.

"Affirmative we got a positive I.D" Sasuke said while Naruto was assaulted by the cat.

"Right, lost pet Tora captured, mission accomplished" Kakashi said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!? I HATE CATS! TSSHHH" Naruto yelled.

_Mission Room_

"Oh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried! Oh fuzzy-kins!"A very chubby lady name Shijimi cooed at the cat that was struggling.

"Hahaha stupid cat that cat deserves to be squash hahaha!"Naruto said watching the little scene in front of him.

"No wonder he ran away" Sasuke said.

"Now then, for squad 7's next mission we several available tasks, among them is babysitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes in-NOOOO!" Naruto interrupted the fourth hokage.

"I wanna go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting, not this little kid's stuff!" Naruto yelled.

'He does have a point' Sakura thought.

'He is such a pain' Sasuke thought.

'I knew this was coming' Kakashi also thought.

"How dare you!? You're just a Genin with no experience, like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop skills and improve yourself!" Iruka explained.

"Are you kidding me!? Babysitting isn't a mission it's a stupid- OWWW" Kakashi punched Naruto on the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, it seems you don't understand the tasks you were given, listen closely, many different kinds of request come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations, these requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D. Jounin usually do A-ranked missions, Chunin do B and C ranked missions, and Genins do C and D ranked missions, huh?" he looked at the group in front of him.

"So I had the Tankatsu ramen yesterday, so Miso ramen today" Naruto said oblivious to what his father just said.

"SILENCE!" the Fourth yelled.

"Oh come on dad, I'm not the annoying kid who does pranks anymore! I'm a responsible ninja who can take care of himself and others!" Naruto said.

The fourth sighed then rubbed his head. "Alright, you got yourself a C ranked mission. Send in the client!"

The door opened and an old drunk man appeared.

"What the- a bunch of snot nosed brats" he took multiple gulps of his drink then sighed.

"And you with the idiotic look on his face, you expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Hahaha, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura walked beside Naruto to compare their heights. Sasuke was the tallest followed by Sakura then Naruto who was like 5 inches shorter.

"I'll demolish you drunk old fart, let me at him! I'll feed you to the rabid monkeys!" Naruto ranted while trying to get out of Kakashi's grip.

"Calm down Naruto, what's the point of demolishing your client when you're suppose to protect him" Kakashi said then Naruto calmed down.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm an expert bridge builder and I need you escort me back to my home in the Land of Waves. I expect good work and for you to protect me with your life" Tazuna said with a serious face.

"You guys meet at the Main Gate in 10 minutes got it?" Kakashi said.

"Got it!" the three said then left.

"Kakashi I need a word with you" Minato said.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned towards Minato.

~10 minutes later~ _Main Gates_

Team 7 and Tazuna walked out of the gates and Naruto was ecstatic.

"Yeeah! This is my first time out of the village! This is going to be awesome!" he cheered.

"Are you sure I'm safe with this idiotic imbecile" Tazuna asked Kakashi. Naruto started to get angry and twitching.

"Don't worry; I promise that you get back to your home, plus I'm a Jounin so you are 100% safe" Kakashi reassured Tazuna.

"Who are you calling an imbecile!? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage! So you better start treating me with respect! Believe it!" Naruto ranted.

"It doesn't matter if you are Hokage or not I'm still not going to treat you with respect so you might as well get used to it." Tazuna took a swig of his sake.

"Oh yeah!?" Naruto was about to attack Tazuna but was held back by Sakura.

"Calm down already so we can start the mission" Naruto stopped struggling then Sakura let him go.

"Alright lets go" Kakashi said then they started walking.

~An hour later~

The team was walking in silence with Naruto grinning like an idiot. They kept on walking then Sakura and Kakashi noticed a puddle.

'Weird, a puddle on a clear day' Sakura thought then opened her kunai pouch. She looked at Kakashi then he nodded to her. He put his finger to his lips then Sakura nodded slightly. They kept on walking then two figures appeared out of the puddle and ran at Kakashi. They connected their chains and wrapped it around Kakashi. He was ripped to shreds by the chains then the two enemies chuckled.

"1 down" they ran towards Naruto ready to strike but Sasuke ran in front of him and threw a kunai and shuriken at them. They dodged it but it caught the chains that were now embedded into the tree behind them. Sasuke jumped onto the chains then kicked the enemies back. The attackers detach the chains from their claws then 1 of them ran towards Sakura while the other ran toward Naruto.

Sakura quickly got her special flute out they played a note. The man fell down twitching with his eyes wide. "Paralysis jutsu" Sakura stated then ran in front of Naruto before he could get hit. The man attacked Sakura with his poisonous claw but Sakura blocked it with her kunai. He was about to attack again but was put in a choke hold by Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? But-"Naruto looked over where the dead "Kakashi" was and saw a pile of logs.

'What? A substitution jutsu' Naruto thought.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't know you would freeze up like that" Kakashi said then congratulate Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well you guys seem ok-"He looked at Sakura's hand and saw a cut. He took her hand and examined it.

"You're poisoned, this is not good, and I guess we have to go back so you can be treated" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei that's unnecessary-"Sakura retorted

"No, its necessary, besides this mission just turned to a B ranked" Kakashi said.

Sakura got angry then took a kunai out. She stabbed her hand that had poisoned in it so the poison could flow out. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"I refuse to be the reason for us to be held back for this mission, besides you promised this man to his home 100% safe" she said as she wrapped her hand with bandages.

"Alright then, let's continue this mission everyone" Kakashi smiled.

"YOSH! Let's go everyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Review please **


	6. Please read!

**NekoNinja13 here! Sorry for my absence lately, I have LOTS of homework and had to study for midterms. BUTT! I WILL BE BACK SOON! BELIEVE IT! They made be shorter than usual but bare with me now I haven't wrote in a long time. **

**So stay aware of new chapters!**

**I'LL BE BACK 8{**


End file.
